Roméo and Juliet versions Black
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Si Roméo et Juliette s'étaient unis dans la mort à une époque où les armes à feu existaient ? Je n'ai pas changé la mort de Juliette, juste celle de Roméo. Un court petit OS, juste comme ça, écrit au feeling. Lorsqu'un échange entremêle les trahisons et conduit à la mort des deux amants.


**Juste une brève envie, une écriture au feeling alors que tout va bien dans ma vie.**

 **Comme quoi, je suis bien, mais mon écriture ne s'en trouve nullement changée.**

* * *

 **Roméo et Juliette.**

* * *

La nuit est sombre. Froide. Glaciale. Une arme au poing, les traits du visage tombant dans une expression d'indifférence, le long manteau noir jeté sur ses épaules tombant derrière ses genoux, la posture nonchalante, _elle_ avait la main sur la hanche, le regard brûlant. Ses grands yeux glacés balayaient les environs, tandis que la brise semblable au baiser froid de l'apocalypse soulevait sa chevelure sombre. Loin devant _elle_ , à la lueur funeste de la lune pleine, une silhouette avançait, calme et lente. L'expression rendue froide par la lassitude, l'homme marchait, droit devant lui, la fin du monde brillant dans ses yeux. Sa voix s'éleva, féminine et brûlante de menaces à peine voilées.

« - Jamais je n'aurai cru que vous prendriez mes paroles au sérieux, Armin. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, sa main plongeant dans sa poche. _Elle_ sembla trouver le geste suspect, et sa main gantée leva l'arme, la pointant sur celui qu'elle regardait, sans ciller, comme si dans son esprit, _elle_ ne tenait pas entre ses mains la vie fragile d'un être doué de raison. La cible s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d _'elle_. Ses bras se levèrent à hauteur de son visage, une main ouverte, l'autre fermée, renfermant quelque chose de petit. Et précieux, sans doute, car elle baissa son arme vers le sol.

« - Tu ne me connais pas encore… _Black_. » répondit-il.

Plus haut dans les arbres, la lune se refléta l'espace d'une seconde sur un disque de verre. Un oeil ouvert contre la lunette du sniper braqué sur _elle_ et l'autre fermé, un doigt posé sur la gachette, l'autre maintenant l'arme, une troisième silhouette entra en jeu lorsque qu'Armin ouvrit la main. Un objet, petit et discret chuta rapidement vers le sol. _Elle_ eut un mouvement de recul, ramenant l'arme sur l'homme en face d' _elle_. Le petit sac de sable heurta la terre dans un bruit sourd. À l'abri des feuillages, _il_ pressa la détente, et la balle fusa.

Ramenant une jambe derrière _elle_ , les genoux fléchies, _elle_ pivota sur son appui. L'arme toujours braquée sur Armin, l'air quitta massivement ses poumons à l'impact dans son épaule. Ses grands yeux glacés remplis d'interrogations se fermèrent, ses mains rejoignirent sa poitrine agitée d'un sursaut, alors que la puissance du choc la faisait basculer vers l'arrière. Discrètement, _elle_ souleva un de ses faux ongles, et le planta dans son poignet. Sombrant dans un cocon, _elle_ appuya sur un bouton camouflé dans son gant. Une poche remplie de colorant rouge explosa sur son coeur, tâchant sa peau et ses vêtements, donnant l'illusion qu' _elle_ avait été touchée en plein organe vital. L'ongle enduit d'un liquide incolore perfora sa peau, diffusant le produit dans ses veines, la plongeant dans une sourde léthargie. Son coeur s'arrêta, toute chaleur quitta son corps, et la pâleur cadavérique si particulière colora son teint.

Armin s'approcha, glissant deux doigts sur sa gorge, tâtant son poul inexistant. L'homme, perché dans l'arbre en diagonale descendit rapidement, son sniper en bandoulière.

« - Joli tir, _Nightmare_. » murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Son expression retombée, il se détourna de son corps, la haine brillant dans ses yeux sournois. Coulant sa main dans sa poche, il sortit un téléphone et composa un numéro, portant l'appareil à son oreille. Conversant activement avec quelqu'un, il quitta les lieux, et le regard mélancolique du tireur se posa sur elle. _Il_ s'agenouilla, glissant sa main dans la sienne, et s'allongea. Son pouce caressant sa peau douce, _il_ échappa une larme glacée par la bise qui frôlait le sol et semblait chuchoter dans l'obscurité que l'erreur était de mise en cette nuit sombre. Fixant un court moment les lueurs des étoiles, _il_ se redressa, la mort au fond du regard, embrassa ses lèvres, et se saisit de l'arme de celle qu' _il_ aimait et avec qui _il_ avait partagé de nombreuses nuits dans le cocon frais de minuit. Braquant le canon sur sa tempe, _il_ fusilla du regard la lune qui blanchissait encore sa peau. Dans un dernier soupire, _il_ pressa la détente, paré à la rejoindre.

La nuit emporta ses derniers mots, le vent cessant le temps pour lui de recevoir le baiser brûlant de la mort.

« **_\- Je t'aime Juliette. Maintenant, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous emporte loin de tous problèmes, et après._** »

Ouvrant les yeux, le produit ayant cessé d'embrumer ses sens et la stase dans laquelle se trouvait son corps, _elle_ pressa ce qu' _elle_ avait dans la main. Une main. Froide. Blanche. Inerte. Tournant la tête, ses yeux glacés rencontrèrent le visage ensanglanté de son amant. Il lui sembla que son esprit se détachait de son corps, une larme lacérant sa joue, tout son être se précipitant au côté de celui qu' _elle_ aimait plus que tout au monde. Le trou de vide qui lui aspira le coeur détruisit la dernière part d'amour que son coeur noircit avait pu conserver à la chaleur de minuit. Son hurlement de détresse brisa le silence troublant de la nuit, et de sa botte, _elle_ tira un long poignard bleu. Sans hésiter un quelconque instant, _elle_ l'enfonça dans son coeur, le sang coulant d'entre ses lèvres rejoignant celui de son amant. Penchée sur lui, sa main tremblante se leva sur sa joue, ses lèvres violacées se déposèrent sur les siennes, et _elle_ ferma les yeux, le visage retombant dans son cou lorsque la brise emporta l'ultime souffle de celle qui n'échappa pas au destin sombre des amants maudits.

« **_\- Je t'aimerai toujours, Roméo._** »


End file.
